destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightkin
Nightkin are relatives of Demons and Spiritkin. They're also very rare, as their race often sides with the blatantly evil Gods during God Wars. Nightkin are a pureblood race, as they were created not through the combination of other beings, but by personal inspiration. Many other races were created based off of the Nightkin. Nightkin are extremely similar to Spiritkin in that they can live for an incredible 5,000 years. They can also become very strong, just like a Spiritkin. Nightkin are often hunted or killed due to how dangerous they are and how valuable their bones and Souls are. Nightkin are very hostile, sporting large claws and teeth. On top of that, close to the age of twenty, they grow to be about 9 feet tall and have the ability to eject bones from their back to use as weapons. Nightkin are extremely cocky, but they can make up for it if they reach a critical point in their lives. Much like achieving godhood, there's an area of uncertainty before true godhood. Death is more than likely during this time, as this is the time a Nightkin attempts to prove itself to the others. If they do survive this no man's land, they begin a heavy acceleration in power. Despite being close relatives of Spiritkin, they're diametric opposites. Spiritkin are beings born from pure light. Nightkin are born from pure darkness. Nightkin are horrific, ugly creatures and Spiritkin are often beautiful or angelic in appearance. And, most of all, they can't stand the sight of each other. They are literally compelled to kill each other the moment they lay their eyes on one another. Nightkin have an utter disregard for any life other than their own race. They use Humans, Dwarves and Demons as slaves. They often just kill Dracokin and Dragons, and they often use Elves as pawns in their armies or as toys that can be ripped apart. Nightkin are often extremely sadistic, and derive pleasure from killing their enemies as slowly and painfully as possible. For these reasons, Nightkin are feared more than they're hated. Nightkin have many different sexes. As time has gone by, most of them have no distinct use in reproduction. They mostly just have physical differences. From outside the Nightkin race looking in, there are males, females and at least six other sexes. They were all originally made to further strengthen the race, but it backfired, as most Nightkin never reproduce in their lives. Most of them are referred to as she, as, to many, they look female. Nightkin were ultimately created through jealousy and anger. Nyxa, the mother of the Nightkin, became jealous when her older sister, Hiuul, created the Spiritkin in her likeness. Nyxa wanted to win this battle of creation by creating the Nightkin, based off of a few of her own fears. The Nightkin inhabit a world of scraps obtained from the void around them. Pieces of lost worlds and civilizations pass freely through the void, and the Nightkin have the unique eye for useful things. This world is so incredibly expansive, it would take years for a normal being to cross. This world sits incredibly close to a place the Nightkin call Ulastimas Tau, which is a location close to the center of a realm trinalcluster. This area experiences such intense levels of pressure, gravity and anti-mana storms, that the Nightkin use stolen technology to hold everything together. Despite the fact an incredibly high percentage of Nightkin follow Nyxa, there are lesser beings that act as priests or other religious figures. These people are conduits for Nyxa, as she cannot appear there herself. Along with being priests, they act as the ultimate government and as generals. They are often simply called Lords by other Nightkin. In DSZC 5, they have 30 HP, 7 STR, 0 Mana, 1 ARM. They are extremely adept at causing their bones to protrude from their body, using them as weapons. Nightkin are also naturally feared, and have a +2 to intimidation rolls. The Nightkin are a Tier 3 Race. Notable Nightkin The most notable Nightkin would be Nyxa, the Ancient God of the Shadows, Nighttime and Darkness. She is just as sick and twisted as the beings she created, often rewarding them for torturing their enemies. A slightly lesser known Nightkin would be Lok-Hino, also known as "Calm Killer" or "Calm Slayer". She was one of Nyxa's elite, but was killed by Raptoris at an unknown date. Lord Suraah is Nyxa's number three. Suraah on many occasions has received blessings for being so incredibly devout and so powerful. Her fighting style has been emulated throughout all of the Nightkin many times, and is called "Abyssal Winter". This fighting style relies on far more animalistic tactics than other Nightkin styles. While being animalistic, it's also very refined, graceful movements and the ability to shift movements in short amounts of time. Suraah's armor reflects her fighting style. It is flowing, strands of black silk attached to rough plate armor. The silk moves in accordance to her will. Unlike most Nightkin, Suraah has an unusually high amount of mana. Since in their homeland, magic is not taught, she uses it to amplify her already ridiculous combat capabilities. Using this magic, she can harden or soften parts of her armor at will, making a delicate silk strand into a blade, or melting one of the plates and choking someone with it. Eschaviron is another well known Nightkin. Despite being slightly younger than Suraah, he's both more prestigious and more powerful. He's called Nyxa's Karme Tchiu, or "favorite child". In multiple instances, he's demonstrated his ability to directly contact Nyxa through dreams. In Nightkin lore, Eschaviron is less revered as his normal title, Lord, and more referred to as a God. His fighting style, called "The Reverse Tower", utilizes defensive Magic as attacks. Despite its effectiveness, this style is rarely used among other Nightkin, simply because they fail to understand how defense can be used an attack. Eschaviron's personality and tactics inspired the people of Zeterra to create an organization, called the Tower Knights. Like Eschaviron, the Tower Knights are subtle, yet imposing. They softly influence the world to move forward, even if it seems as if things are staying the same. Nightkin Sub-races While most of Nightkin society moves slowly, progress can be made. This is surely the case, as the Nightkin's greatest minds have begun experimenting with their own biology. This progress had only begun at the beginning of the Third Age, by Zeterran time, well after the Spiritkin, who had begun before Zeterra was even born. Mazkan While lacking in extreme difference, the Mazkan are nevertheless a sub-race of Nightkin. Mazkan naturally become less visible in light, and due to their black skin, they're still difficult to see in the dark. Mazkan stand slightly shorter than Nightkin, at 7 feet, on average. They're also slightly more susceptible to magic, most likely due to their natural invisibility. However, this is balanced, somewhat, with their mastery of the Nightkin's signature bone-growth abilities. This ability does, however, consume Mana, in accordance with its extra power. Mazkan are very distinguishable from regular Nightkin, due to the lack of typical horns and spikes. Oumshi The Oumshi are relatively hefty compared to the average Nightkin. They tower over most other humanoid races, at 12 feet, on average. Their skin is rough and thick, similar to hard leather, making for even better defenses. Oumshi are as brutal as normal Nightkin, in combat, but are somewhat more stoic and collected. Retaining the bone-growth ability from the Nightkin, they're also able to generate much larger bones, large enough even to make polearms. Oumshi have somewhat lighter skin than the other breeds, being dark grey instead of black. Their horns are also more prominent, often sporting impressive crowns and what one might call "accents". Shadow-Kin The Shadow-Kin were among the first born from Nyxa; Eschaviron and Lord Suraah are examples of Shadow-Kin. Shadow-Kin are no longer tied down by the light. Shadow-Kin can travel between shadows, regardless of the distance between them. They can also take on an incorporeal form, where they cannot sustain many kinds of damage. Through the shadows in which they walk, they can also communicate to other Shadow-Kin, including Nyxa herself. Shadow-Kin look very similar to normal Nightkin, but lack horns or spikes, and they gain a third eye, which they almost always keep closed. This third eye is for navigating the shadows, called the Corridor.